


All the Stars

by EnterUserNameHere



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Songfic, Thief!Luke, mentioned minor character death, thief!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterUserNameHere/pseuds/EnterUserNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song All the Stars by Ludo</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Really could not get this out of my head, so I figured, why not post it.

Luke grinned, this place was the perfect target. It was late and the employees were all clearly exhausted, night shifts tended to do that to people.

He turned to his partner, “You ready?” 

Percy took a deep breath, “Yeah, I think so.” 

Luke kissed him, “You’ll be fine. Just stick to the plan. You clean the drawers, I get the safe, no one gets hurt. This place is insured, everything will work out perfect.” 

Percy smiled and nodded, “You sure I shouldn’t wait for you to finish with the safe before starting the car?” 

“Yep. Just get the drawers, run out and start the car. I’ll be right behind you with the safe money and we’re out.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

Sure enough the plan worked flawlessly. Luke jumped into the car about a minute after Percy got it started. He gave the driver a quick kiss. 

“Keep your foot on the gas, let’s go!” 

Percy laughed and they were off. 

Two days later they were in a motel in Kansas, trying to decide their next move. 

“Come on, Luke. Florida! Sunny beaches…” 

“Lots of old people.” Luke challenged, “We can have the beaches in California, plus Disneyland and SeaWorld.” 

“I hate SeaWorld, remember?” 

“Universal Studios, then.” 

“They have that in Florida. And Disneyworld, and Harry Potter World.” 

“But it’s closer.” 

“Still a few states away.” 

Luke pulled Percy against him, “Tell you what, why don’t we go to Florida first, just for a month or two and then go to California? The surfing’s better in Cali. I know you love surfing.” 

“Can we do Hawaii after California?” 

He grinned, “Anything for you, darling.” 

“Do you remember how you found me?” Percy whispered. 

“How could I forget?” 

Two years earlier 

Luke had been staking the apartment for a couple weeks now. The guy didn’t have a ton of money but he acted like the richest, most entitled snob on the planet. While he’d been watching that apartment, he’d noticed the boy living next door. The one who’d later become his partner in both crime and life, Percy. Luke hadn’t been able to get him or the bruises that frequently appeared on his body out of his head. So, he decided that the snob’s money wouldn’t be the only thing he stole. That day, while the snob was at work, Luke snuck into the apartment and took as much cash as he could find. The boy next door had clearly been through a lot, Luke would make sure he wouldn’t have to deal with an empty stomach or dirty sheets for a long time. 

He heard someone banging on Percy’s apartment door, then yelling. Luke hurried out onto the fire escape and slipped into his apartment. It didn’t take long for him to find the teen. A gun shot went off just as Luke opened his mouth to speak. 

“Come on,” He grabbed his wrist, “We can’t risk them finding us too.” 

“Who’s ‘them’?” Percy whispered. 

Luke flashed a quick smile, “No idea, but I’m pretty sure they just shot your father.” 

Percy followed him onto the fire escape, “Step-father.” 

“Does it really matter now?” 

“I guess not.” 

Luke laughed as he pulled him along. With that their life together had begun. 

Naturally, Percy hadn’t started helping Luke steal for another few months, and they’d become a real couple a few weeks after that. 

Present 

“You are easily the prettiest, best thing I ever stole.” Luke kissed the tip of his nose. 

Percy laughed, “So I’m a thing now?” 

“You know what I meant.” 

“Yeah, I do.” They kissed again, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Luke rested his forehead on Percy’s, “You know, all the stars in Texas have got nothing on your eyes.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. ‘All the stars in Texas’ was a saying they’d heard about a year ago, just after they got together. After all everything’s bigger in Texas, right? According to the people they’d heard the saying from that included the sky. 

“You’re such a sap.” 

“Only with you. Now, we’d better start packing if we want to get to Florida by Wednesday.” 

Percy grinned. Even if they never stopped running, he’d never regret following Luke that day. Not for all the stars in Texas.


End file.
